I fit like a glove
by Chesire-Grin
Summary: I landed hard against him. Hip to hip, leg to leg, arm to arm. What was the worst thing though was that I fit just like a glove… This is the story of Garnett. She’s your average sixteen year old, she’s a princess on a voyage back to her home town, but her


Hi there ppl, I don't own treasure planet or any of its characters, just wanted to let ya know anyway heres my new story I fit like a Glove.

* * *

I Fit Like a Glove

Chapter 1

Summary:_ I landed hard against him. Hip to hip, leg to leg, arm to arm. What was the worst thing though was that I fit just like a glove… _This is the story of Garnett. She's your average sixteen year old, she's a princess on a voyage back to her home town, but her ship gets burnt to a crisp and she gets kidnapped in the process. _Oh yeah_… she's just your _average _girl…

The ocean breeze swept through my air and I spelt the salty texture, if it was possible to smell texture… The ocean waves splashed against my pale beige dress and I screamed in agitation, as I leaned back over the bow of the ship.

_The ocean hates me…_ I thought.

Ok, so maybe I'm lying, but just a little. There was no ocean, no water, and no salty breezes' texture. But I was on a boat! If that counted for anything, this ship was called the Titanic.

**A/N: très original eh? Lol. **

The Titanic was the latest addition to my father's cruise line. He was king of the Nebulan Galaxy and a very powerful figure. So where do I tie in to all of this? Well my father, being king, makes me well, yes, you guessed it. A princess. A bit cliché isn't it? But that's not the point of my story, ok well maybe it is, but then again it isn't. Oh now look you people have made me get all confused, Ok let's just agree to disagree, deal?

(Shakes hands with readers and continues telling story.)

Anyway back to my story. I was on the bow of the titanic. I had been put on the ship because I had to have a conference with the Theroeanie planet and because of that I had to travel half way across the galaxy, now isn't that just wonderful. Not.

But it all turned out for the best because I got to travel back on the Titanic, it was its first voyage as well, so I felt very proud and was enjoying my time on it immensely. It was very luxurious on this ship, being a cruise ship it was larger then your average ship. It also had plenty of other people on it so I wasn't bored like I had been on my way there.

It was my third day on the Titanic and soon I would be halfway home and I couldn't help but feel excited. Don't get me wrong I love going to other galaxies and planets but I miss my family and friends incredibly so I'm always happy to go home. Then there was always the kidnapping factor.

I had been taken hostage approximately three times in my life, of eightteen years, and didn't intend on getting kidnapped again. I had plenty of security though there could always be a slip up and I would never truly feel safe until I was home, in my palace and with my family, that's just the way things were.

So as I stared up at the starry sky that overlooked me I couldn't help thinking _am I truly safe here?_ I had no way of telling and to be honest it scared me.

Due to my recent change of moods I walked back to my cabin, along the corridors and down a spiral staircase I opened the double doors of my room and entered.

I opened my armoire and change in to a comfortable pair of clothes to sleep in, a silk night gown and silk pants. I tied my hair in a bun and lay gratefully against my pillow. I three hours I would be exactly half way home, I set my alarm for that time and went to sleep, beginning to dream about home.

10:52 am…

11:44 am…

12:08 am…

12:59 am…

1:16 am…

1:51am…

1:52-

A sudden jolt awoke me from my sleep. Then another and another, it felt as if things were hitting the side of the ship. _What's happening…_ I thought groggily. _Could we have gone in to an asteroid storm? _I slipped my robe over my shoulders and quickly looked out my window. The sight that greeted my eyes was not the one I had expected.

A ship was next to ours and as I poked my head further out the window of my cabin I saw it had no markings, no royal crest, no shipping logo, nothing. There was a flag though, attached to the mast and it had a symbol on it, that symbol was a skull and crossbones…

'Pirates.' I gasped and as if on cue one of them looked over the side of their ship and noticed my head outside the window. 'We found her mates! She's below deck! Quick!' I couldn't help it, I screamed and immediately ducked back inside and straight out of my room. I did though grab a blade that was thrown carelessly on to my desk.

Running like a mad woman, I dashed down the corridors taking what ever route possible. I had passed a few pirates, but none had followed in pursuit, probably not knowing who I was and I wasn't complaining. But that didn't last for long because as I turned the corner I came face to face with an alien, wearing an eye patch. I immediately turned around before he could latch on to my arm and darted back the way I'd come. I ran as fast as my legs would take me, passing corridor after corridor, passenger after passenger, child after chil- I stopped in my tracks a young baby boy was crawling on his own, calling over and over again,' Mommy!' But no one came to him. I sighed and ran up to the boy, he couldn't have been any older then three.

'Hey there,' I said as calmly as my voice would allow as I knelt down beside him. The young boy gave sniff and wrapped his tiny arms around my neck. I picked him up and patted him lightly on the back. Murmuring encouraging words into his small ears, he let out another sniff, but became a little more content. I quickly picked him up and began running again, but I was beginning to get tired.

I was panting by the time I reached the ladder, it led to the life boats. I stared at the boy he was almost asleep in my arms.

'Hey little guy,' He opened one of his eyes to let me know he was listening so I continued. 'I'm going to need to put you down or something so I can climb up here.' He protested so I came to a compromise and put him in the hood of my robe, he still wrapped his arms securely around my neck just for support.

It was a difficult climb up the ladder, not to mention opening the hatch. I had lost that pirate a while back at least I didn't have to deal with him. But just as I thought about it, speak of the devil, guess who just turned 'round the corner?

Luckily though I had gotten the hatch open and crawled through before he could reach me and just for safety I shut the hatched down and locked it properly, before running again.

I reached the life boats and a conductor was busy trying to lead the passengers of in to life boats.

'Help! Somebody, I have a baby here, and he needs help!' I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying to get someone's attention through all the chaos. Finally a middle age woman came up to me and ushered the boy from my neck before jumping in to one of the life boats. I breathed a sigh of relief and began to make my way through the crowd but my arm was grabbed quickly by a hand. I turned to see a boy looking back at me, he had reddish brown hair, unlike mine which was a striking red colour.

'Princess,' he began.' We have to get you to the other life boats! They are over here.' He began to pull me threw the crowd and I was be no means objecting, if he was offering help I would take it.

He continued to lead me through the crowd but I was beginning to notice something.

'Hey aren't the life boats that way?' I said pointing back the way we'd come, we had been going in the complete opposite direction the entire time.

'Oh you're not going in one of those boats,' At which point he took out a blade and placed it to my wrist. 'You're coming back on to ours.' And I realized that the pirate ship was right in the direction we were heading.

'That's not going to happen,' I said hotly before wrenching my wrist free from his grip and running back. My way was blocked though for the pirates were at my heels now faced me and I was forced to running forward once again. Slamming in to a body, hopefully some one good…

_As if…_

I had run straight in to the boy who had led me here, he grabbed both my wrists and pulled me up against him, lifting me in the process before walking over to the side of the ship and throwing me over.

I landed on their ship hard, and was roughly brought to my feet by some of the crew. The boy who had gotten me in to this mess, jumped on to the ship, landing on his feet, before yelling to the crew.

'Ok men, we've got what we came for, cast off!'

At which point there were a few cheers and people began to let the sails loose. But the worst was the fact that they lit torches and threw them on the once beautiful new ship, setting it ablaze in minutes and all I could do was stare.

I was a prisoner once again and there was nothing I could about it.

I struggled with all my might against the iron grip of the men who were holding me, needless to say they didn't budge. I glared at them, one was a human like me, the other was a feline type alien, both were gruff looking and terribly menacing.

I felt my arms being pulled behind my back and getting bound together tightly. A gag was forced in to my mouth and sadly a blindfold was placed over my eyes. I was picked up, very ungracefully, and thrown in to, presumably, another room. Because the last thing I heard was a door slamming and then a fist came down on my head and everything went black.

I awoke with a pounding headache and as I sat up lightly I realized I was tied up.

'Great, just great' I muttered, then opened my eyes and realized I couldn't see anything.

'Ah! I've gone blind!' I exclaimed in panic and then I heard the chuckling. I turned my head in the direction of the noise, but since I was now 'blind' I couldn't see who the person was.

'You're not blind.' The voice said calmly. 'There's just a blind fold over your eyes. I'll take it off if you wish.'

I knew this was a pirate talking, and a very cocky one by the sound of it, so I was not going to admit that I wanted his help. I was powerful, strong willed, independent-

'If you please,'

_So much for that theory…_

There was a squeaky noise, maybe a bunk or bed of some sort that he was sitting on as he got up. I heard footsteps approaching me and felt fingers brushed against my skin as the blindfold was removed. I stared back in to blue eyes.

'You,' I hissed, It was the boy from the ship, he was the cause of all this!

He chuckled, 'Yes, me…' He seated himself back on the bunk, placed his hands at the back of his head and stared back at me intently, a smirk playing his lips.

I chose to ignore him and began examining the room I had been placed in. There was a bunk where he was sitting, I was still ignoring him, a fairly old chest of drawers, a desk, a closet, a bookshelf, filled with books and covered in other pirate like things, and finally a door, which I assumed was the only way out of here.

There was cough and my attention was turned backed to the boy. He had finished smirking but was still staring at me, a smug look plastered on his face. As if he was saying 'like the view?'

'Aren't you wondering why you're here?' he questioned. I answered that question with one word, making sure it was quick, simple, and to the point.

'Nope.'

He looked kind of surprised at my response, but quickly regained his composure and inquired.

'Why not?'

'Because,' I stated simply. 'You kidnapped me for ransom, what's it you want, money, precious stones and jewels, a country or two? Listen buddy I've gone through this many times before, three to be exact, so don't worry I know the drill.' I sounded more confident then I felt, but I had always learned to never show fear, otherwise right about now I probably would be begging for my life, but that's just between me and you. So because of that I continued with my little speech. 'But know that I think about it, and I'm just taking a guess. You're new at this and probably don't know what the hell you're doing?'

That wiped the smug looked off his face almost instantly. He stared at me rather blankly before beginning a stuttered response. He stopped half way though, took a couple of deep breaths and started again, a more confident look had now swept across his face.

'It's none of those reasons.'

Now he had caught my interest, I turned to face him fully now, my eyes locked with his and I had raised my eyebrows, urging him to continue.

'I want them release a friend of mine from prison.' I snorted.

'Why don't you just pay his bail money?'

'He has a life sentence, there's no chance for bail. That's where you come in.' The familiar twinkle in his eyes reappeared, as did the smirk on his lips.

'Oh, well then.' Now it was my turn to be stumped, he just continued to smirk at me while a glared daggers in to his piercing blue eyes. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds before he broke contact and began to walk over to me, I could feel the goose bumps go up my spine as he neared.

Walking behind me he hoisted me up, much to my displeasure as I realized that my body from my hips down had fallen asleep, making it quite difficult to stand. He grabbed my hands and began to untie them, much to my surprise, he had also still not uttered a single word.

He couldn't undo the not so he ended up just cutting the binding off with a blade, I'm not sure what kind because he was still behind me. As soon as my hands were free I pull them forward and inspected them, several red marks scared my skin from where the cords had held my hands together, cuts dabbled against the more severe areas.

'How long was I out for?' I asked not caring anymore as I began to further inspect the markings on my hands.

'About four hours,' He replied as he stepped back in front of me. I began to rub my hands up and down my wrists trying to get the circulation back, once I did though I knew exactly what to do. Before he could react I swung my fist forward, making sure it connected with his jaw. He fell forward almost instantly and I made a run for it, dashing to the door, only to find it locked.

I rattled the door knob and it still didn't work. 'Come on, come on,' I kept muttering, as if in some way it might make it magically unlock. It didn't

I turned back around only to be faced with the pirate. He glared at me before grabbing my wrist, which stung painfully because of the marks and cuts I'd gotten. He pulled me over to the bunk where he'd been sitting on before. Blood was dripping from his lip, he wiped it away casually, and then took a bottle of something, of the desk that was beside his bed. Pouring the stuff on to a cloth that rested next to him he began to dab it gingerly on to my slit wrists. I winced and almost cried out and tried to desperately get my hand out his grip which felt like iron on my skin, I had no such luck and even though I was muttering a stream of curses he ignored me. So I had to endure the pain of whatever that stuff was until he finished.

Once my hand was free I swiped it back and rubbed it tenderly, I glared at him and he reached out for it again, I protested but of course it made no difference seeing as he was much stronger then me and easily grabbed my wrist once again. This time though he brought out a bandage and began to wrap it, tightly I might add, around my wrist. I winced and shot a few curse words but it made no difference to him and he continued bandaging. So after a while I just gave up and let my hand go limp, he did the same to the other hand before leaving me be and I just stared back at him as he spoke.

'You're very lucky it was me that you punched princess. 'Cause if it were anybody else then you would surely regret it. Lucky for you though I don't believe in hitting women. You think about that next time you try to escape and for your sake I hope you're not expecting to do that anytime soon.'

I glared at him and he suppressed a smirk, I could tell, before turning his back on me as he lay down on his pillow, staring back at me. I leaned against the wall to the side of the bunk and stared back at him.

'I'm Jim Hawkins by the way,' He said.

'Oh no! Not the incredible Jim Hawkins!' I uttered in horror, even though I had no clue, who Jim Hawkins was before my kidnapping, but he didn't no that. So I continued with my ruse.

'So you've heard of me?' He smirked, a smug look came across his features. It was time to burst his bubble.

'Nope' I said a broad grin came to my face.' I just wanted to get your hopes up.' His smirk turned in to a glare and he ignored me, but not before giving me a look that plainly said 'what the hell is your problem?' To which I responded.

'I've been kidnapped by pirates, my ship got burnt to a crisp, and I'm being held for ransom. Yah I'm feeling just peachy right about now.' I said sarcastically, with a huff.

Jim almost smirked again, but didn't and instead turned over on his side and didn't say anything. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, eventually his breathing became steady and for a second I thought he had fallen asleep. I pondered this over and over in my head while staring at him, my pride was too strong so I didn't dare look over there and give him satisfaction. After a while though my curiosity became too great and I slide of the bunk and walked to the side where his head was facing. Crouching down I examined his face.

Sure enough his eyes were snapped shut and shallow breaths could be heard emanating from lips. I didn't know whether or not to poke him, to wake him up.

'What kind of pirate falls asleep with the kidnapped is still in the room?' I thought out loud.

'Who said I was asleep?' He question, his eyes shooting open.

I actually screamed a toppled backwards out of shock, then stared up at him, he was now sitting up again on his bunk, yet another smirk on his face. I glared at him, but it didn't faze him, surprisingly. For the next thing he did was walk up to me, crouched down so he was at my height and looked in to my eyes, and he kissed me!

No I'm joking he didn't, but that would be just like in the movies wouldn't it? He he that's what I thought anyway on the story.

For the next thing he did was walk up to me, crouched down so he was at my height and looked in to my eyes, and for a second I thought he might kiss me, but he didn't because he quickly grabbed my hand and helped me up instead. Even if he didn't kiss me, I had to admit that he was a bit of a gentleman.

Smiling at me, a small twinkle in his eyes, he stood up and walked back over to his bunk, once again a cocky look on his face. He had meant to do that!

_So much for a gentleman…_


End file.
